IT'S TOO COLD FOR YOU HERE
by Alyssa Dammerlicht
Summary: El helado clima puede ser un gran pretexto para pedirle calor a su novio Todoroki, sin embargo, el calor que Midoriya exige va mucho más allá de lo decente. No sería ningún problema, excepto porque tenían que terminar su trabajo, pero solos en medio del bosque aquello símplemente podría empeorar. [ One-Shot / PWP / Lemmon / OoC ] DEDICADO A MAKA KAGAMINE.


**_Advertencias:_**

¤ Este fic es yaoi (ChicoxChico), así que si no te gusta hay una puerta imaginaria muy grande por donde puedes salir (?).

¤ Uso descarado del OoC.

¤ Lenguaje vulgar.

¤ Contiene lemmon.

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.

✨ ** _Para Aline..._** ✨

 _Mi bella waifu/husbanda acepta este fanfic como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado —uno de muchos—, gracias por existir, luv u so much_. ? ﾟﾌﾈ✨

❄ _IT'S TOO COLD FOR YOU HERE ❄_

—El entrenamiento de hoy parece sencillo —dijo Todoroki en un hilo de voz, casi como si lo dijese para sí mismo, aun así lo escuché claramente y quizá eso se debía a que la atmósfera era realmente calmada, sobretodo porque éramos solo nosotros dos.

—Sí, pienso lo mismo —respondí colocándome a un lado de él, se le veía demasiado concentrado buscando.

En realidad el entrenamiento de hoy casi parecía un chiste comparado con los que habíamos tenido toda la semana; simplemente debíamos sobrevivir a través del bosque hasta encontrar una bandera, llegar al campamento —el cual nadie sabía exactamente dónde estaba— y ahí los Profesionales estarían esperando por nosotros. Habíamos sido divididos en equipos de dos y cada equipo debía encontrar una bandera de un color diferente, la nuestra era dorada.

Y había una regla muy importante, Aizawa la dejó muy en claro antes de comenzar.

"Si no encuntran la bandera, no piensen que los recibiremos en el campamento"

No sabía si tomarme aquello como una advertencia o una amenaza, sin embargo dudaba mucho no encontrarla.

Una capa blanca cubría el suelo y los pinos y arbustos estaban tapizados de nieve, el ambiente era realmente relajante, gracias al ocaso el cielo estaba colorándose de tonos naranjas y rosados, los rayos de sol filtrándose por las ramas de los árboles hacían que la nieve brillase como si fuesen pequeños diamantes.

—¿Tienes frío, Midoriya? —preguntó serenamente mientras yo me asomaba bajo un arbusto, sin encontrar nada aún—. Sabes que puedes decírmelo y yo te haré entrar en calor.

Sonreí con ternura ante sus palabras.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien. Hace frío pero puedo soportarlo.

Todoroki asintió sonriéndome de vuelta, aquello provocó que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo de inmediato.

No entendía cómo era posible que alguien pudiera tener una sonrisa tan bonita.

Tampoco entendía cómo era posible que ese tipo de sonrisas siempre me las diera exclusivamente a mí.

Nuestra relación pasó de ser una simple amistad a algo mucho más intenso en poco tiempo. Todoroki y yo llevábamos seis meses como pareja, así que por esa razón él no titubeó ni un segundo al notar mi rostro sonrojado y juntó sus labios con los míos.

No me había percatado de lo fría que estaba mi piel hasta que sentí la suya, tan cálida y suave, que me hizo desear acercarme un poco más a él.

Solté un suspiro de alivio al sentir su piel aún más cerca y mi corazón latió con rapidez cuando el calor me recorrió completamente.

—Creí que no tenías frío —susurró contra mis labios.

Apenas pude soltar un sonido casi parecido a un ronroneo y me acurruqué pegándome más y más a su lado izquierdo.

Era tan cálido, tan cómodo, tan diferente a lo que demostraba ante los demás.

Sus brazos me sostuvieron fuerte y me elevaron apenas un poco haciendo que mis pies dejaran de tocar el suelo, su boca volvió a buscar la mía y su lengua acarició levemente mi labio inferior.

Gemí y sentí como el calor comenzó a aumentar.

Su lengua se topó con la mía cuando separé mis labios para recibirlo, estaba tibia, su tacto era realmente suave y pude sentir ligeramente un sutil sabor a arándanos.

Mi cuerpo tembló ante el cumulo de sensaciones que las manos de mi novio me brindaban al apretarme fuertemente, casi como si quisiera fundirme en su piel.

A medida que nuestros besos se volvían más húmedos y ruidosos me percaté de que él comenzaba a perder el control, pues su respiración era demasiado agitada y su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar. Podía sentir como su miembro se endurecía bajo la ropa y supuse que él se había dado cuenta de que el mío estaba igual pues un gruñido surgió de su pecho como una advertencia de que no podría soportarlo más.

Estaba a punto de dejarme llevar, pero recordé fugazmente un pequeño detalle.

—¡La bandera! —fue lo único que atiné a gritar cuando empujé su rostro lejos del mío, obligándolo a soltarme, lo cual hizo con poca delicadeza debido a lo insistente que fui, caí al suelo de sentón y arrastrándome en la nieve me alejé lo suficiente de él hasta que mi espalda chocó con un árbol—. ¡Tenemos que encontrar la bandera! ¡No debimos besarnos durante el entrenamiento! ¡No deberíamos hacer ese tipo de cosas en situaciones como estas! ¡Si nos portamos así en una verdadera emergencia podríamos distraernos y miles de personas morirían a causa de nuestra imprudencia! ¡Niños atrapados en escombros morirían porque no llegamos a tiempo o un villano podría asaltar a una pobre mujer indefensa porque no había nadie cerca, ya que nosotros estábamos demasiado ocupados compartiendo fluidos!

Con lo último mi cara se tiñó tan roja como un tomate maduro.

El rostro de Shouto era tan indiferente a la situación, supuse que él no había entendido del todo lo que dije y eso me hizo sentir de cierta manera aliviado.

—Sólo quería ayudarte a entrar en calor —dijo tan tranquilo.

—Exageraste un poco —dije levantándome del suelo, mi rostro aún seguía rojo, y por lo tanto, caliente.

—Ya veo... Lo lamento —fue lo último que dijo antes de reanudar la búsqueda de la bandera dorada.

Suspiré con cierta angustia, aquellas caricias me habían dejado alterado y me era realmente difícil concentrarme.

Intenté caminar tranquilamente a su lado, sin embargo sentía que él andaba demasiado despacio y se tomaba su tiempo inspeccionando con ojo crítico el blanquecino panorama.

Mientras tanto, yo estaba inquieto, mi cuerpo ardía ligeramente, a Shouto se le veía tan tranquilo a pesar de que hace segundos estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

Mi cabeza no dejaba de recordar su tacto cálido, sus brazos tomándome fuertemente, sus suaves y dulces labios, la suave ola de calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, su respiración acelerada, su lengua húmeda colándose por mis labios, el sabor de su saliva y lo duro que comenzaba a ponerse su...

—¡Midoriya!

—... Tan duro...

Mis ojos se abrieron de sobremanera y Todoroki me miró extrañado ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—¡Nada! ¡Solo pensé en voz alta!

—¿En qué pensabas? —preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, mi cara comenzaba a quemarme de lo roja que ya estaba.

—N-nada importante... ¿Qué ibas a decirme tú?

Se tomó unos segundos en recordar y rápidamente señaló con euforia las ramas de un enorme pino.

—¡La bandera! ¡Está atorada entre esas ramas!

Miré hacía donde su dedo señalaba, y efectivamente, un trozo de tela parecida a la seda brillaba atada a una rama realmente alta.

Sonreí con ganas y me lancé con emoción a sus brazos.

—¡Bien hecho! ¡Ahora solo falta subir por ella, encontrar el campamento antes de que anochezca y habremos pasado la prueba!

Quizá me pegué demasiado a él, pues se tensó de momento.

—Midoriya, sigues duro... —sentí los nervios golpeándome fuertemente—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —susurró cerca de mi oído y su pierna se alzó un poco solo para rozar mi erección con ella.

Tal movimiento me generó escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

—¡T-tenemos que llegar arriba y tomar la bandera! —grité separándome de él con urgencia y sin pensármelo demasiado comencé a saltar de rama en rama.

Necesitaba llegar lo más rápido posible a esa tela dorada, necesitaba que aquel entrenamiento acabara de una buena vez para poder llegar al campamento, y sabía que sería casi imposible estar a solas con mi novio, así que debía desaparecer aquel sentimiento que acrecentaba cada que me tocaba.

Quizá había sido una mala idea no haberlo hecho con él antes de ese viaje estudiantil.

—¡La tengo! —grité triunfal al estirarme para alcanzarla.

—¡Midoriya! ¡Ten cuidado, esa rama está...! —ni siquiera terminó la oración cuando el estridente sonido de una rama romperse sonó y dejé de sentir el soporte bajo de mí.

Quizá el problema no estaba en que hubiese caído casi cuatro metros, ni tampoco que cayese por un barranco, ni el hecho de que Todoroki no pudo ayudarme pues no tuvo una visión completa de hacia dónde caía, más bien fue que mi pierna impactó contra una roca, la sentí quebrarse y un dolor agudo llegó de pronto causándome un escalofrío que me hizo gritar de verdadero dolor.

Mi cuerpo al final impactó contra una fina capa de hielo que separaba el agua que estaba debajo, la cual se destrozó y el agua helada me recibió de inmediato causando que todos mis huesos se entumieran.

Mi vista se nubló, tenía arcadas y también necesitaba respirar.

Todoroki de inmediato me sacó de ahí, la fina capa de hielo se endureció gracias a su quirk, mi cuerpo reposaba ya sobre ella, la cabeza me daba vueltas, todo se escuchaba tan lejano y el dolor de mi pierna cada vez era más fuerte.

Quería gritar, pero temía que si lo hacía podía también vomitar así que me mantuve quieto, viendo la borrosa silueta de mi novio y escuchando su voz llamándome. Estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, pero yo lo escuchaba tan lejano.

Me mantuve unos segundos más así, hasta que sentí como todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a despertar de su letargo, incluso el dolor, cada vez se hacía más insoportable.

—¡Midoriya! ¡Por favor, di algo! —el rostro de Todoroki realmente estaba descompuesto, me sorprendió la intensidad de su mirada y lo mal que se sentía por haberme dejado caer—. ¡Lo siento, de verdad lo siento! ¡Fue mi culpa!

Shouto tenía solamente el cabello mojado que goteaba sobre sus hombros, su sudadera estaba algo húmeda a comparación de toda mi ropa, deduje que él simplemente había metido su cabeza y brazo para sacarme, por lo que entendí que no me había hundido demasiado.

Él había sido demasiado rápido al sacarme y aun así se culpaba de todo.

—No —me costó un poco alzar la voz, se escuchaba horriblemente ronca y deseé que él no se diese cuenta—. No es tu culpa, estoy bien.

Su rostro de inmediato se transformó al escucharme y una sonrisa nerviosa se cruzó por su rostro durante un segundo.

—Midoriya... —dijo con la voz temblorosa, casi como si fuese a llorar—. Me has asustado.

Me reí intentando tranquilizarlo más, lo cual funcionó pues su rostro se suavizó.

—Está anocheciendo —comenté—. Tenemos que buscar el campamento.

Todoroki negó con la cabeza.

—Será peligroso si buscamos ahora, un lugar nevado por la noche es algo problemático, además, tu estado lo dificulta más —señaló mirándome fijamente—. Tenemos que refugiarnos en algún lugar.

—De acuerdo —asentí intentado levantarme, tan pronto como moví mi pierna el dolor se volvió aun peor obligándome a tirarme al suelo de nuevo.

—¿De verdad creías poder levantarte tú solo? —dijo serio. Lucía preocupado, sin embargo la culpa había sido completamente mía, me había dejado llevar por mi frustración sexual, sin siquiera detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias de ello—. Te llevaré yo, así que no te esfuerces, amor.

Se posicionó de cuclillas dándome la espalda, entendí de inmediato que debía montarme sobre él.

—Pero estoy mojado —dije dubitativo.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Tu ropa se secará y te haré entrar en calor, si no lo haces te dará neumonía, por favor, sujétate bien.

Asentí aun sabiendo que no me veía y me abracé fuertemente a él.

Todo el paisaje se había pintado de un color azul, era realmente precioso, pero poco podía disfrutarlo debido al dolor de mi pierna.

—Tengo frío —dije temblando, mis dientes castañeaban sonoramente.

—Lo sé, sólo espera, si uso más calor podría quemarte —apreté mi agarre a su cuello mientras dejaba caer todo mi peso sobre su espalda, él no se quejó ni un poco, ni siquiera vi algún signo de cansancio.

Estaba demasiado serio y no sentía que eso fuera bueno.

Caminó unos minutos más conmigo encima hasta que una cueva se vislumbró justo frente a nosotros, ahí podríamos pasar la noche.

Fue demasiado cuidadoso cuando me colocó en el suelo, soltó un largo suspiro y se quedó observando mi pierna con detenimiento.

—Es solo una torcedura —dije restándole importancia—. Ya no me duele tanto.

—Te ayudaré con ello —luego tan tranquilo como siempre se desnudó cintura para arriba.

—T-todoroki ¿Qué haces?

—Me quito la sudadera.

—Eso es lo que veo... —sonreí nervioso y desvié mi mirada—. Pero ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros y se acercó a mí.

Cerré los ojos un poco avergonzado y mi respiración se agitó cuando su mano se posó en mi muslo.

Entreabrí mis labios dejando escapar un suspiro, ansioso.

Pero no sucedió lo que yo esperaba, pues no me besó, sino que rasgó la tela de mi pantalón dejando al descubierto mi pierna derecha en donde estaba la fractura y la envolvió con la tela de su prenda.

—Con el vendaje estarás un poco más cómodo.

—Gracias —me sentí un poco desilusionado al ver a Todoroki apartarse de mí, se recargó en una roca al otro extremo del refugio improvisado y su brazo se prendió en llamas.

—No es una fogata, pero esto te mantendrá caliente —cuando lo escuché noté en su voz algo que no me gustó.

¿Por qué de pronto lo sentía tan lejano a mí?

—¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que tú, sí —dijo con amargura e hizo un mohín, me miraba con demasiada intensidad, como si quisiese cuidarme de todo y de todos.

Y ahí lo entendí.

—No puedes protegerme, no del todo —susurré mirando mi pierna herida y luego le miré a él—. Te agradezco por hacerlo, pero la vida no se trata de estar culpándote de lo que sale mal, sino de intentar hacerlo mejor. Y lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, fue simplemente un accidente, pudo haberme pasado en cualquier momento, es normal, después de todo también somos humanos —él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo interrumpí a propósito—. Además, me salvaste al final ¿No? No dejaste que me ahogara y ahora estoy seco y tibio, gracias a ti.

Sonreí con ganas e irremediablemente me sentí bien al decirle todo aquello, pues pude ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente y las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron para sonreír de vuelta.

—Gracias, Midoriya.

—Tengo frío —comenté y él me miró extrañado, no se percató de mis verdaderas intenciones. Era tan lindo—. Ven aquí, necesito más calor.

Obedeció de inmediato, el fuego se apagó dejándonos a oscuras, el ruido del aire soplando fuertemente era lo único audible en ese momento.

Sentí sus manos —una más tibia que la otra— tantear mi cuerpo con demasiado cuidado en la oscuridad, al final se acomodó como pudo a mi lado, sus brazos se cernieron alrededor de mí, ahí estaba de nuevo, su instinto de protegerme constantemente relució una vez más.

Reí con dulzura.

—¿Así estás mejor?

—Hum, creo que necesito algo más.

—Lo que quieras... —ni siquiera le dejé terminar la frase y posé mis labios en los suyos, aun sin poder distinguirlo con claridad supe que lo había sorprendido.

Lo sentí moverse con lentitud, como si evitara tocar mi pierna herida. Se acomodó de tal forma que terminé sobre su regazo.

Estábamos uno frente al otro, con las piernas casi enredadas.

Sus labios volvieron a conectarse con los míos, aquellas sensaciones de hace unas horas volvieron a despertar y me encontraba desesperado por sentirlas más y más.

Ahora fui yo quien acarició con la lengua el labio inferior de Todoroki, éste se estremeció y dudoso abrió lentamente la boca. Deseaba comérmelo, no me importaba el dolor de mi pierna, había tenido peores heridas, pero para Shouto era un poco más complicado, no quería hacer un movimiento en falso y lastimarme.

Lo entendía.

—Todavía tengo frío, cariño —le dije cerca del oído y lamí el lóbulo de su oreja—. Eres demasiado cálido.

—Midoriya —soltó en una súplica—. Tu pierna está...

—Estoy bien —le corté—. Deja de preocuparte por eso y caliéntame.

Cuando mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad pude ver su rostro preocupado mirando mi pierna de nuevo.

Bufé, estaba un poco frustrado, ya ni siquiera sabía qué había pasado con la bandera y el solo recordarlo era peor.

Todoroki se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos unos segundos más y al final lo vi asentir con lentitud.

No había entendido del todo su acción hasta que se lanzó a mis labios tal y como yo lo deseaba.

.

—Midoriya... ¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó con la respiración agitada, su voz era realmente ronca, eso sólo me excitaba más.

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro intentando controlar mi voz. Ya era demasiado vergonzoso el sonido de mi intimidad siendo frotada, no quería añadir mi voz aguda, era casi como el de una mujer y eso me causaba ciertos conflictos internos.

—C-caliente —dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

La mano de Todoroki mantenía un ritmo asombroso sobre mi duro pene, la fricción me causaba escalofríos, comenzaba a estar fuera de mi control.

Todoroki solamente estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, mientras que yo solo conservaba mi verdosa sudadera, y mi pantalón yacía roto en el suelo por el simple hecho de que mi novio no quería lastimarme quitándomelo como debía de ser.

Necesitaba tocarlo, brindarle caricias tales como las que él me brindaba en esos momentos.

—T-Todoroki, quiero tocarte.

—No es necesario...

—Lo es... Estás duro, te siento a través de la ropa.

Él gimió cuando mi mano se posó sobre ese lugar que emanaba más calor que cualquier otro, su estómago se contrajo apenas un poco y tomó mi mano entrelazándola con la suya.

Lo miré a los ojos, su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado a comparación del mío.

—Midoriya... —susurró y sus movimientos en mi pene aumentaron, mi voz salía en pequeños gemidos que aun trataba de controlar, besó mi cuello, mis mejillas y mis parpados con demasiada ternura—. Lo haré todo yo, estás herido ¿Recuerdas?

Solté una risita que terminó siendo un jadeo cuando su dedo índice tocó mi punta y la frotó.

—Lo sé, pero al menos déjame tocarte —mi voz era realmente aguda en esos momentos, me molesté un poco de ello.

Soltó mi pene con suavidad, quise gruñir, sin embargo me callé cuando se bajó el pantalón apenas un poco liberando su erección. Una pequeña gota de presemen se asomaba por la punta, esta brillaba con la luz de la luna que apenas y se filtraba.

Me quedé mirando su miembro fijamente, solo con tocarme se había puesto de esa manera, mi pecho se llenó de orgullo de inmediato.

Me gustaba saber que causaba ese tipo de reacciones a Todoroki, me hacía sentir realmente importante.

—¿Satisfactorio? —preguntó divertido, de pronto sentí que mi cara explotaría, me era difícil digerir que una persona normal se sonrojara de la manera en la que yo lo hacía.

—Y-yo sólo —intenté explicar la razón de estar comiéndomelo con los ojos—. Verás... Mi mirada se posó ahí por accidente... Yo no...

Me ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora y acarició mi mejilla ligeramente con el dorso de sus dedos, sintiendo como ésta emanaba calor.

—No te avergüences —dijo—. Si alguien tiene derecho de estar mirando, eres tú.

—Lo siento —susurré respirando cada vez con más dificultad—. No suelo ser tan pervertido.

Se rió con ganas y mis ojos se iluminaron al escucharle. Amaba cuando reía de esa manera, era algo tan esporádico y eso lo volvía fascinante.

—Lo sé, aunque me gustaría que lo fueras —su cuerpo se movió suavemente acercándonos todavía más—. También me gustaría que dejaras salir tu voz, Izuku.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza y mi respiración se volvió pesada.

—Suena realmente extraña, es vergonzoso.

Su nariz rozó la mía y un poco de vapor escapó de sus labios tocando con delicadeza mi piel.

—No es extraña —sus manos se posaron en mis hombros y fueron resbalando con lentitud hasta llegar a mis manos—. Me gusta escucharte.

—¿Te gusta? —me tensé, nervioso.

Sus labios rozaron levemente mi oído causándome un estremecimiento, sobre todo en mi miembro, el cual comenzaba a doler.

—Sólo déjala salir —tomó mi mano y casi con nerviosismo la colocó sobre su pene, jadeé ante la sensación—. Quiero escuchar esa lasciva voz tuya.

Tragué saliva cuando comencé a masturbarle, su pene latía en la palma de mi mano y de sus labios salían suspiros.

En cambio, yo estaba siendo ruidoso, pues estaba al límite, Todoroki apretaba y soltaba ligeramente mi pene, moviéndolo de arriba hacia abajo y mientras más fuerte me tocaba más fuerte gemía su nombre.

Era vergonzoso, pero por la mirada llena de oscura lujuria de Shouto y su miembro creciendo cada vez más en mi mano supe que él realmente estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

—Me vengo —dije con la voz temblorosa—. Basta, te mancharé.

Su cuerpo tembló un poco y soltó un gruñido.

—Eso no importa —su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más caliente, su lado izquierdo comenzaba a expulsar pequeñísimas nubes de vapor—. Estás muy mojado, tu pene escurre demasiado en mi mano, tu cuerpo también está tenso, sé que no podrás aguantar más, sólo hazlo.

Los movimientos de mi mano se aceleraron causando que de su voz saliese un gemido grave que ahogo en mi hombro, su vocabulario me había excitado demasiado, ni siquiera reparé en mis movimientos hasta que mi mirada se nubló apenas un poco.

Me corrí de inmediato manchando su pecho descubierto, mi mano detuvo todo movimiento en su entrepierna y me dediqué a disfrutar del orgasmo.

Pero aun no era suficiente, mi cuerpo aun necesitaba de él, necesitaba tenerlo en mi interior.

Solté un gimoteo cuando mi mirada volvió a posarse en su intimidad, ésta goteaba, pero por lo visto necesitaba más atenciones para poder correrse.

Admiraba de cierto modo el aguante de mi novio.

—Todoroki...

—Lo sé, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso, tú deberías descansar.

Torcí mi boca cuando él intentó alejarse, yo no quería eso, quería continuar.

Y sabía que para eso primero debía incitarlo más que nunca.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de ansiedad cuando lo abracé con fuerza, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello. Si iba a hacer aquello no quería que viera mi rostro, ya era bastante bochornoso el hecho de estar llenando mis dedos de espesa saliva para meterlos a mi entrada.

Él no se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza en esos instantes, lo cual hacía que un montón de sensaciones se agolparan en mi estómago.

Entre ellas estaba el inminente miedo a su rechazo.

—¡Ah! ¡Todoroki! —me permití gritar cuando metí un dedo de golpe.

Su cuerpo tembló fuertemente cuando me escuchó.

Me había empalmado de tan solo imaginar el gesto que habría puesto.

—M-Midoriya ¿Qué haces?

—Q-querías que fuese pervertido ¿No?... Bueno... Este es un buen momento... —dije mientras intentaba meter el segundo dedo, mi voz era cada vez más intensa y Todoroki realmente estaba sorprendido.

El segundo dedo al fin entró y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Si sigues haciendo eso no podré controlarme.

—N-no te controles... ¡Ah! Yo solo... —mi voz se quebró cuando mi ano comenzó a dilatarse más—. ¡Todoroki, te necesito dentro de mí!

—... T-tu pierna está... —estaba perdiendo la razón, me di cuenta de ello cuando sus manos tomaron mi trasero y separaron mis nalgas—. Un movimiento mal y te podría lastimar...

—Sé que no lo harás —fue lo único que pude decir, mi cuerpo estaba temblando demasiado.

Lo escuché tragar saliva.

—Sácalos —ordenó con un tinte de molestia en su voz.

Mi corazón latió aún más rápido ¿Acaso no iba a hacerme ya nada?

De pronto tuve ganas de llorar ¿No había sido lo sufiente para él y por eso me rechazaba?

Estuve a punto de hablar pero al alejar mi rostro de su cuello me encontré con su potente mirada.

—Con eso es suficiente —¿a qué se refería exactamente con eso?

Le obedecí y para mi pesar un sonido acuoso surgió al sacarlos, mi rostro se coloreó de carmín.

—L-lo siento —intenté excusarme por intentar seducirle, pero él me ignoró.

Tomó con fuerza mi cadera y me alzó lo suficiente como para que su erección se frotara descaradamente en mi trasero.

—Tú... —comenzó a decir elevándome un poco más, la punta se colocó justo en mi agujero—. Vas a volverme loco —y me dejó caer con lentitud sobre él—... En el buen sentido.

Iba a reír, pero mi cuerpo estaba fuera de sí, como si todo se desconectara y solo funcionara para recibir aquellas sensaciones embriagadoras que se acumulaban en mi bajo vientre.

—¡T-Todoroki! —grité sin poder controlarlo.

—Tendré cuidado, lo prometo.

Y comenzó a moverme sobre él, una de sus piernas se mantenía sujeta a mi muslo evitando que mi pierna herida se moviese demasiado.

Dolía, pero no era algo insoportable como cuando abusaba del _One For All_.

La cueva caldeaba, el calor era realmente asfixiante, el lado izquierdo de mi novio parecía quererse prender en llamas y por supuesto eso me ponía demasiado.

—¡Ahí! —grité cuando su pene rozó aquel punto que ansiaba que tocara, se dio cuenta de inmediato de ello y repitió el movimiento provocando que me fuese difícil respirar—. ¡Más, T-Todoroki!

Disminuyó sus movimientos y lloriqueé ante ello.

—¿Mas de qué? —comenzó a torturarme pasando su lengua por todo trozo de piel descubierto, le ayudé subiendo mi sudadera, dejándole mis pezones a su merced, él no perdió el tiempo y se dispuso a brindarles atención—. Estoy esperando tu respuesta.

Mordisqueó mi rosado botón con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerme enloquecer, mi espalda se arqueó y un grito se ahogó en mi garganta.

—¡F-fóllame duro, joder! —incluso a mí me sorprendió la manera tan vulgar en que sonó aquello, abrí los ojos como platos y cubrí mi boca dejando caer mi camisa sobre mi novio.

Un fuerte gruñido surgió de lo más profundo de su pecho y se alejó de mis pezones para verme fijamente.

El rostro de Todoroki estaba realmente rojo y sus ojos completamente oscuros.

Y con una gran estocada que me obligó a arquear mucho más mi espalda, aceleró sus movimientos.

—M-Midoriya —su voz era casi un murmullo.

—T-Todoroki —le respondí de la misma manera.

Estábamos tan cerca, palpitaba tan fuerte dentro de mí.

—M-me vengo —dijo con angustia—. Tengo que sacarla.

Enredé mis piernas alrededor suyo tanto como el dolor me lo permitió.

Shouto gimió confundido.

—C-córrete dentro —dije casi al borde.

Noté como sus ojos se iluminaron de pronto.

—¿Estás seguro? Ya no puedo contenerme —su voz estaba temblando, realmente estaba en su límite.

Le sonreí.

—Llena cada parte de mí, Shouto.

Me corrí yo primero, ensuciando una vez más su pecho, mi mirada se nubló y todos mis sentidos explotaron de tal forma que casi me hacen colapsar.  
Mi cuerpo entero sucumbió ante la potencia del orgasmo, me vi incapaz de mantenerme derecho, cuerpo se tambaleó hacia un lado, estuve a punto de caer si no fuese porque Todoroki me sostuvo con fuerza y me recargó en su cuerpo.

Sentí el espeso líquido caliente llenar cada espacio de mi interior, mi novio se había corrido en cuanto sintió mis paredes apretarse a su alrededor, su respiración tardó más tiempo en estabilizarse que la mía.

Me abrazó aun más fuerte, y aún sin salir de mí, comenzó a besar cada centímetro de mi rostro.

—Esta vez no me dejaste caer —bromeé esperando su reacción.

Me puse nervioso al recordar que él no se tomaba del todo bien ese tipo de bromas.

Sin embargo sonrió con ternura y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello desde la raíz, arrullandome.

—Nunca más... —susurró.

De pronto le escuché tararear algo suavemente, su voz era tan aterciopelada que me hizo sentir cómodo.

Los párpados me pesaban, pero anhelaba seguir escuchándolo cantar, era la primera vez que él hacía algo así.

—Todoroki —dije deseando que, a pesar de haberle hablado, no parase su nana—. Te amo.

Dejé de escucharlo cuando sus labios se frotaron contra la punta de mi nariz.

—Yo también te amo, Izuku —le escuché reír un poco y luego se removió un poco.

—¿De qué te ríes? —estaba tan exhausto que fui incapaz de sonreír, pero era agradable oír su risa.

—Pienso que pasar demasiado tiempo con Bakugou comienza a afectarte.

No comprendí, mi cabeza sólo se concentraba en sus dedos jugueteando con los mechones de mi cabello.

—¿Huh?

—Hoy estuviste demasiado provocativo con ese lenguaje vulgar.

Mi cara se tiñó de rojo cuando lo recordé, si no hubiera sido porque de verdad estaba a casi nada de quedarme dormido me hubiera excusado de mil formas, y por supuesto, hubiera gritado desesperado.

—Lo... Siento —atiné a decir, mi voz cada vez perdía fuerza, sabía que en cuanto despertara tendría la garganta inflamada.

—No te disculpes, lo disfruté demasiado —comentó con su habitual calma.

—Mmmh, también yo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y después Todoroki volvió a cantar, su voz se coló en mis sueños haciéndome sentir a salvo.

Esa noche sólo pude soñar con él.

.

Todo mi cuerpo me punzaba cuando abrí los ojos, además, sentía como si no tuviese huesos, pero definitivamente no sentía frío, pues mi novio me abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo.

Alcé mi cabeza con cuidado de no despertarlo e inspeccioné todo.

Lo primero de lo que me percaté fue de que Shouto ya no estaba dentro de mí y que, además, yo tenía puesto un bóxer de color azul marino.

Interesante.

No recordaba haberme puesto ropa interior, ni siquiera recordaba usar de ese color.

Muy interesante...

Quise gritar, pero tapé mi boca con fuerza.

La ropa interior de Todoroki.

Estaba usando la ropa interior de Todoroki.

No sabía si sentirme halagado o avergonzado, dada la circunstancia, preferí no sentir nada.

Fijé mi mirada a afuera de la cueva, había una ventisca, por lo que no estaba muy seguro de la hora.

Hice un mohín cuando vi como Todoroki dormía plácidamente, no podía despertarlo viéndolo así.

Era tan tierno.

Me removí un poco, la pierna dolía, quizá más que ayer, aunque Todoroki había sido muy cuidadoso no pudo evitar del todo el dolor del día siguiente.

Sin embargo, me sentía irremediablemente feliz.

Y así era cada vez que hacía el amor con él.

Cuando me tocaba de esa manera yo sólo podía ser infinitamente feliz.

Toqué con suavidad la cicatriz en su rostro, él ni se inmutó, estaba completamente perdido.

—Eres como un bebé —susurré cerca de su oído y besé su sien.

Esta vez se movió un poco, torció el gesto en una mueca y después abrió los ojos, en cuanto su mirada se posó en la mía me sonrió con ganas.

—Buenos días, Bello Durmiente —musité mientras él se tallaba los ojos.

—Buenos días, Midoriya.

—¿Tú noche ha sido buena? —pregunté quitando de su frente algunos mechones blancos y rojos.

—Contigo todas mis noches son buenas —me miró con intensidad y luego pareció recordar algo—. Quizá deberíamos emprender la búsqueda al campamento.

Y ahí lo recordé.

—¡Espera! —dije con angustia y levanté la espalda hasta quedar completamente sentado—. ¡No nos dejarían estar ahí! ¡Las órdenes han sido claras! ¡No podemos llegar ahí sin la bandera!

Todoroki me miró extrañado y ladeó la cabeza con una ceja alzada.

—Lo sé, tranquilo...

—¡No puedo estar tranquilo! —lo interrumpí temblando—. ¡Pero para este momento la bandera debe estar congelada como los peces bajo una gruesa capa de hielo!

—Izuku, la capa de agua de arriba se congela antes que la de abajo, dando la oportunidad de que el agua del fondo se mantenga liquida, por lo tanto no creo que los peces estén...

—¡Ahora no es momento de una clase de biología! ¡Necesito la bande...!

Shouto buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó de uno de ellos un trozo de tela dorada.

Era la bandera.

La dichosa bandera dorada.

Estaba a punto de explotar, casi literalmente como Kacchan, aunque estaba más aliviado que molesto.

Aun así un tic se instaló en mi ojo derecho.

—Aquí está.

Bufé para evitar gritar.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que la tenías?

Todoroki se encogió de hombros.

—Porque no me lo preguntaste.

—Vale, tiene sentido.

Asintió sereno.

—La saqué del agua al mismo tiempo que a ti —comentó levantándose con la intención de cargarme—. Entonces... ¿Nos vamos?

Con cuidado me acunó entre sus brazos.

Me sentía como una princesa.

Qué bochornoso.

—¡Espera! —dije sosteniéndome fuertemente de su cuello—. Todoroki, aún tengo frío.

Sabía que era contradictorio y una mala idea, pero no tenía la certeza de cuándo volvería a estar a solas con él en todo el período de campamento.

—Pero tu cuerpo está tibio.

Giré muy levemente los ojos y le sonreí ampliamente, tomé su barbilla y deposité un casto beso en sus labios.

—Amor, hace demasiado frío —sonreí malicioso—. Por favor, caliéntame.

Y ahí él comprendió perfectamente.

—¿Y el campamento?

—Sólo estaremos aquí un rato más, no pasará nada.

El entrenamiento realmente era sencillo, sabía que en cuanto llegáramos seríamos reprendidos por haber tardado tanto.

Pero poco me importó en el momento en el que el calor se intensificó.

En ese momento sólo lo deseaba a él.

—¿Puedes volver a hacer lo de ayer?

Me carcajeé con ganas.

—No lo creo...

Fin

 _ **N/A:**_ Hallo, bebés ?￢ﾜﾨ espero les haya gustado el fic, me ha costado algo de trabajo pues es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja.

Sé que esta historia carece de sentido y está un poco forzado, pero en el porno todo carece de sentido y está un poco forzado per sé v:

Espero poder hacer más fanfics TodoDeku en el futuro, amé escribir esto, de verdad ? ﾟﾒﾖ✨

✨ TODO LO HOMOSEXUAL ES BELLO ✨

Gracias de verdad por leerme ? ﾟﾒﾖ?  
❄ _Moi moi ❄_

Review?


End file.
